


Criminal Mark

by FallenQueen2



Category: Bonds Beyond Time - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Bonding, Bromance, Crossover, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi/Yami and Jaden wonder what the gold mark on Yusei's face mean. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminal Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

"Hey Yusei, I've been meaning to ask you something." Jaden spoke up as the trio walked through the streets of the one and only original Domino city, licking at their ice cream cones.

"Yeah?" Yusei didn't take his eyes off of the original version of his city but everything was different yet so familiar.

"What does that gold mark on your face mean?" Jaden asked pointing his index finger at the mark on Yusei's cheek. Yusei froze and unknowingly let his ice cream cone drop to the sidewalk.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yugi asked concerned for his friend.

"…It's nothing..." Yusei shook his head, flashing a small smile at his new friends. "Let's just say for a while, the future wasn't the best place…"

"What do you mean?" Jaden's eyebrows furrowed together.

"I can't say much about it, but this." He gestured to the gold mark on his face. "It's a warning to other people."

"A warning? A warning for what?" Yugi looked worried and confused.

"It's more commonly known as a criminal mark." Yusei stated as the trio found them selves back at the park where the festival was still ongoing. The trio sat down at a picnic table and Yusei leaned his forearms on the table.

"A criminal… You?" Yugi looked at his new friend with wide disbelieving eyes.

"I don't believe it." Jaden stated firmly.

"In my future people who break certain laws… They are branded with these marks that show the rest of the people in the city we are to be avoided… The police can also track us with these, but my signal has been scrambled for a long while…" Yusei explained, trying his hardest not to give away anything major from the future.

"What law did you break?" Yugi asked quietly, studying his friend.

"I 'trespassed' into Neo Domino city from the satellite." Yusei said absently as Seto Kaiba himself marched by with his white coat tails flapping in the wind and Yusei found himself comparing Jack and Kaiba together and he found a lot of similarities.

"The satellite?" Yugi asked, worry flashing in his eyes.

"I can't get into too much detail, but there was an event… This event separated Neo Domino city into two parts. One part flourished and stayed as Neo Domino city and the other fell apart and was known as the satellite… That's where I grew up and I had to get into the city to get back something that was taken from me. I was caught and branded." Yusei tried to sum up some of the future's history without giving too much away and he thought he did a pretty decent job of it.

"I don't care." Jaden suddenly announced after a few moments of silence between the three.

"About what?" Yusei looked over startled.

"That you have some 'criminal mark'. You can learn a lot about someone from a duel and the way they play and you Yusei are no criminal that we need to be warned away from." Jaden said firmly.

"That's right!" Yugi agreed. "We know you Yusei! We all have a bond now and there is no way that you are some big time criminal. We trust you Yusei."

"…Thank you." Yusei was stunned; he barely managed to get those words out.

"Now that Jaden's curiosity has been slated, how about I introduce you to Pegasus." Yugi stood up and laughed at the looks of shock the other two faces. "I do know him personally."

"This is the best day EVER!" Jaden jumped high into the sky, pumping his fist upwards.


End file.
